For centrifugal casting of, for example, a cast iron pipe, it is usual practice to insert a teeming trough into the interior of a rotary mold and pour molten metal from the Forward end of the teeming trough into the mold. Teeming troughs of the type having a solid body and a chute for supplying the molten metal from a triangular ladle into the body have been known in the art. The body is provided at its Forward end with a spout For pouring molten metal into the mold.
After molten metal pouring is done using such a teeming trough, a coating treatment, which also serves for cooling, is carried out such that a blacking liquid comprising an aqueous solution of carbon black and a binder is applied as a mold wash onto the body by being poured From the chute over the entire length of the body. Further, where necessary, the inner surface of the body is brushed with such a mold wash.
Unfortunately, despite such mold wash coating, the body may be subject to lateral bending due to some local thermal expansion difference during the process of molten metal pouring, with the result that positionally proper pouring of molten metal into the mold may be rendered impracticable. In the prior art, therefore, when such a bend is caused to the body, a mold wash is manually applied to the inner surface of the body with a brush by way of adjust coating thereby to correct the bend.
However, such mold wash brushing operation for correcting the bend of the body involves skill and considerable labor.